New Arrivals
by YodasPatawan
Summary: Bumblebee's hobby is taking joyrides at 4AM. Sam parents start noticing, but when Bumblebee doesn't return one morning they aren't the only ones who are suspicious. SamMikaela. T for violence and lanuage.
1. Chapter 1

A/n ok well my fandom is never complete until I write a fanfiction so here's my go at a transformers fanfic. I may or may not continue this depending on the response to this fic. If i get at least one positive review then I'll probably continue but I don't know...we'll see.

Summary: Sam has finally grown used to Bumblebee's four in the morning joy rides, but when Bumblebee doesn't return in the morning Sam, Mikaela, and the Autobots fear that the Decepticons may have returned.

Prologue

"Bee," Sam Witwicky said warningly looking at his Chevy Camaro. He could almost hear the totally awesome car sigh. Sam's father woke up in the middle of the night and saw that the Chevy was no where to be found. Sam gave the feeble excuse that he parked it around the block because he wanted to walk. When his parents responded with a puzzled look Sam replied saying walking was healthy and quickly left the house.

Sam felt bad that he couldn't let his friend out and get the free road he desired but if his parents kept noticing that his car randomly went for joy rides while their son was sleeping soundly in his bed they might suspect something. Sam wasn't about to tell them that instead of hanging out at the local burger joint and movie theater he was at the base of the Autobots, an advanced alien race hiding undercover on earth incase their arch-enemies the Decepticons ever were to resurface. Also, it wasn't as if they really had a home to go to.

"I'm sorry Sam," Bumblebee said as Sam got into the car. It was clear in the car's voice that he was hurt and Sam felt bad.

"Aw...c'mon Bee you know I don't mean it like that. Listen don't worry I'll figure something out so you can get a free reign around here without my parent's breathing down both are necks...well in your case exhaust port", Sam said and he was sure he felt Bee smile.

"Alright Sam, now where we headed?"

"Well I figured since Mikaela was out of town it would be a boy's day out," Sam said and Bumblebee laughed as he pulled out of the driveway.

"So food, more food, some open road, and some more food?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes, and also a visit HQ I want to see what old Prime is up to," Sam said.

"Good because I need Ratchet to check out one of my circuits I think I went overboard last night."

"Oh God Bee! How fast were you going last night?" Sam asked, afraid of the answer.

"Eh not to bad, close to 150." Sam groaned.

"Bee!"

(¯·..·[TRANSFORMERS·..·´¯)

With an arm filled with a bucket of chicken from KFC Sam and Bumblebee (in his bipedal form) were walking towards the entrance of Autobot headquaters. One good thing about Nevada, plenty of open area. The Autobots were able to design a base out of their flagship the _Ark_ in an empty desert area. The only human species that would ever find them would be snakes and other desert life. They walked inside to see Ratchet fixing up Ironhide's main gun while Optimus just sat their shaking his head.

"What did the big guy do now?" Bumblebee asked laughing.

"Hey don't be blaming me now Prime if it wasn't for Ratchets alarms..."Ironhide started but Ratchet cut him off.

"What do you want me to set up low security alarms so a small Decepticon drone could get in with ease?" Ratchet said, his anger rising.

"Well we don't need it going off when a jack rabbit goes by!" Ironhide said.

"Do you want me to fix your damn gun or not, because right now I am in a position to shut off all your weaponry systems," Ratchet threatened.

"Ratchet," Optimus said warningly.

"What happened?" Sam asked trying to brake the tension.

"Well Ratchet's alarms went off last night and I went to investigate," Ironhide said.

"And caused an explosion equivalent to a 3.5 on a richter scale!" Ratchet finished.

"Well if your damn systems didn't pick up the slightest movement and associate it with a Decepticon attack," Ironhide said rising.

"And if you didn't have to go and blow up every damn thing in sight!" Ratchet said, also rising.

"Would both of you just shut the hell up!" Sam yelled tired of their bickering. Bumblebee was shaking, trying to hold back laughter. Optimus turned on Sam.

"Thank you Sam," he said and Sam just nodded. Ratchet went back to fixing Ironhide's gun, both still fuming. Their boring lifestyle finally taking toll on them, especially Ironhide. Being involved around in a war extending for the past thousand years they had grown accoustumed to the active lifestyle they had. Now with the Decepticons gone and their base finally built they were short on work to do.

"Ratchet if you get the chance when you're done with Ironhide do you mind looking at one of my circuits I think I may have blown something?" Bumblebee asked plopping on one of their gigantic couches as Sam sat down in a smaller one. Ratchet looked up, nodded, and then went back to work on Ironhide.

"So Optimus..." Sam said and Optimus looked up, "has there been any news about any other Autobots getting your transmission?" All the Autobots looked up, this had been a question on everyone's mind but they were waiting for Optimus himself to bring it up.

Optimus looked at his comrades and sighed. "No there hasn't been any responses," he said and a wave of dissapointment swept over the room.

"Don't worry, sir, I bet you there are other surviving Autobots out there," Bumblebee said and Optimus looked proudly at the smaller Autobot.

"I hope your right Bumblebee."

(¯·..·[TRANSFORMERS·..·´¯)

"Good night Bee," Sam said as he walked up the path towards his house, taking extra care not to step on the newly trimmed grass. The car let out a soft beeping noise and Sam smiled, praying that his car would not be going out for another late night joy ride. Sam glanced down at his watch 10:58. He breathed a sigh of relief he, for once, was on time. He searched his pockets for his keys when he remember he left them on the table. "Damnit" he said and rang the bell, his father answered the door.

"Samuel..."he said.

"What?" Sam asked and showed his father his watch, "10:59 my curfew is 11. I'm right on time." Sam slipped past his father and headed upstairs. He went into his room and closed the door. He flipped on his computer and saw Mikaela nor Miles was online. _Damn_, he thought and plopped onto his bed. He tried to resist the waves of exhaustion but soon fell asleep.

(¯·..·[TRANSFORMERS·..·´¯)

3:27 AM.

Bumblebee was bored. He was currently browsing through radio stations trying to find a good rock song. He figured it was probably thanks to Sam that he picked up a taste for Alternative and Rock music but he couldn't complain it was definitely better then the Hip-Hop crap Mikaela sometimes put on.

_Humans are incredibly weird_, he thought. How could anybody listen to music about getting drunk and having sex with a bunch of hookers (according to Sam's translation of some rap songs) was beyond him. As he was flipping through the stations his high frequency radio picked up a high pitched sound. _What the heck?_ Bumblebee thought and started flipping through more stations when he found a news broadcast.

"No you will not be needing umbrellas for this shower but our radar has detected a meteor coming increasingly close to earth's atmosphere. Although astrologists have said that there was no need to fear, the meteor will disintegrate up long before it reaches earth's surface but it will make for an excellent show." Bumblebee put two and two together, the high pitched frequency, the meteor.

_More Autobots!_ Bumblebee wanted to call Sam so they could go greet them but he had no way of contacting Sam without waking his parental units. _Well he probably won't notice if I'm gone for an hour, and its for a good cause._ Bumblebee quietly backed out of the driveway and was soon off speeding to a private location where he could transform and see if he could track the falling Autobot.

A few minutes later Bumblebee had transformed into his bipedal form, searching the skies for (as the humans called it) a falling meteor. He searched for a good couple of minutes and was about to give up when he saw something out of the corner of his optics. He zoomed in a bit and saw a falling fireball that resembled the ones of Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz as they fell to earth. He did a quick calculation of the projectory speed and the angle that it was falling and soon was rushing to where he calculated that the meteor would land.

It took him fifteen minutes to reach the spot where he calculated the landing, it was a large, deserted warehouse. He looked around the large area and saw smoke rising from an area on the other side of the building. As he got closer to the area he heard voices.

"And the others?" A mechanical voice asked.

"Dead." A farmiliar voice said shortly. Bumblebee heard the other bot let out a wail of disgust.

"Has anyone else received the transmission?" The farmiliar sounding voice asked.

"No, not to my knowledge."

"Well then, Soundwave, it seems we will be doing this ourselves."

_Soundwave!?!?_ Bumblebee thought. _Then that would mean..._

"Autobot!" Barricade yelled as the two came around the corner of the warehouse.

"Shit," Bumblebee groaned.

A/n Damn...that was a looooooooong prologue. Don't worry no of my chapters are normally too long, unless you guys like long chappies then I'll see what I can do. Please review. If I don't get any feedback i probably won't continue. I don't want to sound mean and threatening but this is a totally different setting then Star Wars and such. So just give me a heads up on what you guys think. My characters may be a bit OOC especially the Decepticons but if you give me a bit of a heads up I will try to fix that. Also if you have any ideas on where i should head with the plot dont be afraid to let me know. "The only person who knows a story better than the author is the reader" and I firmly believe that.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n ok I didnt get any reviews sad but to the three people who added me on their alert list [[glomps. Thank you sooooo much, Mayalah, lacitar13, Dragon of Dispair and Tobias you guys rock my keyboard!! So on with the story!

Sam Witwicky groaned in his sleep, tossing and turning. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock. 4:56 AM. "Damn" he mumbled, cursing his pathetic excuse for a bladder. He got up and as a reflex he looked out the window on his way to the bathroom. He kept on walking. "Wait a second..." he ran back to the window and did not see his car there, "Bee!" Sam groaned. _I'm going to kill that bot!_ He thought. He ran back into his room and put on some half descent clothes at light speed. He ran down the stairs and stopped at the foot of the steps, he hadn't gone to the bathroom yet. He rushed back upstairs. Two minutes later he was on his bike pedaling as fast as he could. Where he was to go, he had no idea.

(¯·..·[TRANSFORMERS·..·´¯)

"I have a bad feeling about this," Bumblebee muttered as he was hiding behind a small piece of metal that seemed to have fallen off the decaying building. He did not want to risk peaking out from behind his currently safe location but he needed to know the position of Soundwave and Barricade. Bumblebee stuck his head out and did not see anything. He really needed to go and warn the other Autobots of the Decepticon threat but he did not want to take the chance of being followed back to headquarters.

_Hm...what would Sentinel Prime do?_ He asked himself. There was no way he could take on both bots by himself. Bee quickly set up a distress signal relaying his coordinates and his signal back to headquarters, something he should have done from the start. He heard a disturbance to the right of him. He quickly charged up his guns, waiting for the Decepticon attack. A moment later Soundwave appeared from around the garage of the building.

"Autobot!" He called and attacked. Bumblebee was able to sidestep the attack causing Soundwave to go running past him. Bumblebee quickly faced his opponent and shot off a blast right at Soundwaves spark casing. Soundwave dodged it but was not quick enough. The blast grazed his right shoulder. He cried out and then charged at Bumblebee again. This time Bee wasn't so lucky. Soundwave grabbed Bumblebee's arm and threw him to the ground. Bumblebee quickly rolled as Soundwave charged up his guns. He fired, leaving a creator in the ground where Bee's head was seconds before. Bee quickly got up but was quickly forced back down when he was kicked from behind by Barricade. Bumblebee swung his legs out and took out Barricade's legs out from underneath him. Barricade fell to the ground with such a force that a part of the building broke off and fell to the ground with a large bang. Soundwave, thinking it was Autobot reinforcements was momentarily distracted. This distraction gave Bumblebee enough time to transfrom. Unfortunetly, Barricade was soon hot on his tail with Soundwave flying directly above him.

_C'mon you guys, I really could use some help right now._

A/n Sorry its so short but don't worry I'll probably have two more chapters up in the next three hours or so, so don't you worry! You guys rock though! Especially DaughterofBarricade who just added me to fav story, story alert, and reviewed. You awesome!!! Please make me a happy fangirl and review!! Yay just got a review from Elita One! Thank you! I sware my inbox keeps filling with alerts you guys are awesome! Missredkat is added to that awesome list now for adding me to story alert!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n Hello again sorry I didn't post yesterday I was in a musical and didnt get home till 2AM. Anyway you guys rooooock! I've gotten a bunch of reviews and been added to alot of alerts. Thanks so much its nice to know my fics dont totally suck! Wow I just looked at my last chapter and it was DAMN short!! I did not realize it was that short. I promise ill make up for it right now!

Like I said before, if you have ideas on where you want the story to go dont be shy to give me some ideas. "The only one who knows a story better than the author is the reader".

Hehe I'm listening to What I've Done, I'm in full out transformers mode right now. Also Linkin Park owns. Just had to share that tibit of info.

"Optimus!" Ratchet called. He was currently working on rebuilding Teletran from scratch. Optimus looked up from the data pads he was reading. "I'm receiving a distress call from Bumblebee!" Optimus rushed over to his friends side.

"A distress signal? He's supposed to be with Sam and I doubt Sam is up this early in the morning," Optimus said, a hint of worry in his voice.

"What is that bot up to now?" Ironhide asked as he entered the room.

"He doesn't say," Ratchet replied.

"Do you have his coordinates?" Optimus asked and Ratchet nodded. "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

(¯·..·[TRANSFORMERS·..·´¯)

Sam Witwicky was pedaling through the suburban streets trying to find a hint of his Autobot friend. His parents were going to kill him. No car and no son, God only knows what his parents will think he is up to. _Parents_, he thought shaking his head. Now where do find this car of his.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed as he saw a what he thought was a meteor hurtleing at the earth. "Wait a second...an autobot!" Sam realized that, that was the same shape Optimus and the other Autobots took as they came to earth. The meteor crashed to earth shaking the ground and the shock caused Sam's bike to give an unexpected jolt. Sam, not expecting the jolt, was not able to brace himself as he was thrown to the ground, landing on his back. "I'm going to kill Bee," Sam said as he layed on his back. He slowly got up, his back and legs screaming in pain, his back from the fall and his legs from the excessive pedaling. He got back onto his bike and started pedaling towards the crash site knowing Bee was somehow involved.

(¯·..·[TRANSFORMERS·..·´¯)

Bumblebee was driving as fast as he could and although he was an advanced being he did not know how much more of this his circuits could handle. He had no idea what he was going to do, which definitely helped the situation. He knew the only way he come out of this battle with all his circuits intact would be some help but he did not want to lead the Decepticons back to headquarters. He could only hope that one of them got his distress signal. He was brought out of his train of thought when Soundwave fired a missile a few yards shy of him. The force of the explosion caused him to go flying. Not wanting to be vunerable if his car form did not land on its wheels, Bee transformed.

"This ends here!" Barricade declared as he and Soundwave also transformed. Bumblebee did not reply but instead took a defensive stance. Barricade charged at Bumblebee while Soundwave hung back, waiting for the opportune moment. Bumblebee sent a kick right at Barricade's chest plate, sending him back a couple steps.

"Ravage," Soundwave said and out from his chest plate came a cassette. The cassette then transformed into a dog like bot that growled at Bumblebee. He was surrounded.

"I knew you Decepticons never liked to play fair," Bumblebee taunted, "but three on one? That's just cruel".

"We'll show you how cruel we really are!" Barricade said and charged once again. At the same time Ravaged attacked from the other side of Bumblebee. At the last second Bumblebee flipped over Ravage, causing him to go crashing into Barricade. They both fell with a crunch. In mid-flip Soundwave used his blaster and shot a powerful shot right at Bumblebee's chest. His aim was slightly off, hitting Bee in his right arm. The blast caused Bumblebee to lose balance and instead of landing on his feet he landed on his damaged arm. Bumblebee cried out in pain.

"Foolish Autobot," Soundwave said as he advanced on Bumblebee. Bumblebee tried backing away from the approaching Decepticon but was met by Barricade and Ravage.

"You will not be getting out of this one," Barricade said. Bumblebee tried standing up to face his opponents but Barricade kicked his legs out from underneath him causing him to fall back to the ground. Bumblebee groaned in pain. Barricade raised his weapon on Bumblebee. "Say goodbye Autobot scum."

"Freeze Barricade!," a voice commanded.

"Starscream!" Barricade angrily yelled, upset that his defeat of his Autobot nemesis was to be delayed. "You survived?" A hint of disappoint was audible in Barricade's voice.

"Obviously," Starscream replied.

"How did you find us?" Barricade asked.

"A huge thirty foot fireball is not hard to track," Barricade and Starscream shared a glare. Barricade was happy with the time when he had no leader and did not wnat one now. "Now with Megatron dead I am once again the leader of the Decepticons!" Soundwave made a slight noise of disgust but did not say anything. Starscream went on, pretending not to have heard him. "I command you to lower your weapons Barricade."

_What!?! Primus tell me he is not helping me_. Bumblebee thought, confused.

"I have other plans for our little Autobot friend," Starscream said and the way he said it caused Bumblebee to mentally shiver.

_I would have liked it much better if he was helping me_.

Argh, two in the morning. There went going to bed early. Oh well I really wanted to get this chapter posted tonite...well this morning. Also, I have a quick question. What is stasis exactly. From what i've read its like the robot form of unconsciousness am I right? Because I wanted to use the term in the next chapter but I wanted to make sure I was using it the right context. So if a bot gets the slag knocked out of them would it enter stasis? (I also get the feeling I'm spelling it wrong).

You've got to be kidding me! is down from 2AM-2:30AM. Grr...sorry guys I love ya but I'm not staying up another half-hour, you'll just have to wait to the AM for this then.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n Good morning everyone (its 12:24) my creativity is peak late at night. Nine reviews, not bad, would appreciate more for the 1081 hits , but hey the hits alone is impressive along with the 11 alerts and 3 favs. Thanks everyone! On with the show! 

_I'm going to be so sore in the morning_, Sam thought as he continued pedaling. He was only about a half a mile from the crash site and could see the smoke from the flames. _C'mon Witwicky_, "No sacrfice, no victory" _keep pedaling_! _Do it for Bee!_ His self encouragement enabled him to pedal a bit faster. From behind he heard a truck approaching. There was nothing odd about that, he was riding on a small extension of the highway. The truck went by followed by a large pick-up truck and an emergency vehicle.

_ Weird,_ he thought, _wait a second_.  
"OPTIMUS!!" He yelled and the truck suddenly stopped followed by the vehicles behind him. The door to the 18 wheeler opened up. Abandoning his bike (he'd get that later, right now there were more important matters) his hopped into the truck.

"Sorry Sam did not realize it was you," came through the radio, "Why are you up this early?"

"Went to pee, Bee wasn't there, now going to kill Bee," Sam said. "Wait where are you guys going?"

"We received a distress signal from Bumblebee"

"WHAT?!?!" Sam replied.

"We received a distress signal from Bumblebee," Optimus said again not recognizing the use of term out of shock and not because of not getting what Optimus said.

"I know but I thought he was just out for a..." Sam was cut off by Ironhide coming over the radio.

"Sir look in the sky!" Ironhide said.

"Starscream!" Ratchet said.

"Bumblebee!" Sam cried. The net of the F-22 fighter which normally would have been used for cargo transports held the limp form of Bumblebee.

"He's not alone," Optimus said. Below him, serving as an escort was the police car Barricade.

"Who is that next to Starscream?" Ratchet asked.

"It doesn't matter who else is with him! Optimus can't you go any faster?" The seatbelt flew out from behind Sam and buckled him in (nearly giving him a black eye in the process.

"Hold on!" He said and accelerated. However, his large form could not keep up with the F-22 but was hot on Barricade's  
tail. "Ironhide, break off and see if you can tail Starscream. Also, try to figure out who the other Decepticon is"

"Yes sir!" Ironhide replied and went off road onto the rugged desert ground. He was coming up on the right side of Barricade.

"Ratchet break off and come up on Barricade's left side and try to cause a distraction so Ironhide can get past," Optimus ordered.

"Yes sir!" Ratchet replied and also broke off. He was slightly behind Ironhide who was coming up on Barricade. Barricade transformed and went after Ironhide, who did not transform. Barricade fired a missile at Ironhide who swerved to avoid it. He went to fire another but was tackled from behind by Ratchet. Optimus slowed down almost to a stop his door flew open as they approached the fighting Barricade and Ratchet.

"Sam jump!" Sam unbuckled himself and jumped from the slow moving truck. As soon as he did Optimus transformed. "Sam take cover!" He shouted as he approached the fighting bots. Sam looked around, there was literally nowhere for him to take shelter.  
"Next best thing, stay away from big fighting robots," Sam muttered and tried to but as much distance between him and the robots while still being able to see prefectly what was going on. Sam figured that two on one against Barricade should have been a snap for Optimus and Ratchet, well he was partially right. Although they were more than a match for Barricade, he was putting up a damn good fight. He kept positioning himself between Ratchet and Optimus and although this put him at great risk he knew that neither Autobot would directly fire at him in fear of missing him and hitting the other bot. This limited their fighting to hand-to-hand combat. Although Barricade wasn't puny he was more nimble than the other two bots.

Barricade dodged a punch from Ratchet but in the process was hit with a roundhouse kick from Optimus. He stumbled. Before he could regain his balance Optimus moved from behind him and Ratchet fired a powerful shot to his stomach. Barricade went down, hard. He slowly stood up and was about to attack when he transformed back into his alt mode and drove off, leaving a puzzled Ratchet and Optimus behind.

"It's not in a Decepticon's nature to retreat," Ratchet said slowly.

"Agreed," Optimus switched on his comlink, "Ironhide to you come in? Ironhide?"

That chapter took about a year. Sorry it took so long I had a brain fart and couldnt come up with anything.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n hello world I'm not dead. I'm vacationing down the shore where there is not a single wi-fi conection...grrr. So the only way I can post is at this internet cafe. Tonite will probably be the only nite I'm here so hopefully this chapter will keep you good till Friday nite when I should have about four chapters up. Although I'm vacationing, I'm still writing.

"Get back here you humps of scrap metal" Ironhide muttered. Although his GMC pickup was fast it could not compare to the F-22 and the unknown Decepticon. He was falling behind and fast. He knew if he lost site of them, Bee was screwed. Ironhide came up with a plan. He sped up as fast as he could and got as close as he can to the Decepticons and transformed. In mid transformation he above Starscream. He did not want to fire directly at him in fear of hurting Bee but close enough to get Starscream's attention. Starscream slowed down a bit.

"Soundwave attack!" Starscream ordered.

"Soundwave? Great," Ironhide said as he ran to keep up with Starscream he transformed his primary weapon to that of a smaller tracking device. He fired at Bumblebee as Soundwave charged at him. A slight clang of metal on metal signaled his tracking device hit its target. _Hold on Bee, will get to you soon!_ Ironhide thought. That momentery distraction was enough to allow Soundwave to tackle Ironhide to the ground. Ironhide, fueled by anger, kicked off his attacker. He transformed his arm back into his primary weapon and fired at Soundwave. Soundwave rolled out of the way and fired at Ironhide multiple shots. The first two missed Ironhide but the third hit him in his leg. He did not even flinch. He charged up his weapon again and let off two shots, both hitting Soundwave's arm. Soundwave let out a howl of anger and pain and charged at Ironhide. Ironhide dodged Soundwave's first punch but the second one was a direct hit to his side. The force of the blow lifted him of the ground and set him flying through the air. He landed on the ground and Soundwave was on top of him. He tried to kick Soundwave off of him again but Soundwave was expecting the blow and blocked it. Soundwave set a downward punch at Ironhide's head, but Ironhide moved out of the way just in time as the hand created a large whole in the sand. Ironhide threw Soundwave off of him.

"Autobot scum," Soundwave said. Ironhide was about to say a witty reply when the honking of an 18-wheeler sounded. They both turned to see Optimus and Ratchet speeding towards them. Soundwave knew he was no match against three Autobots and used them as a distraction and took off.

"They got away sir," Ironhide said looking down as Optimus and Ratchet transformed (Sam at their side), "however I was able to attach a tracking device on Bumblebee." Optimus put his hand on Ironhide's shoulder.

"You did well Ironhide," He said.

"What about Bee?" Sam asked, his voice shaking a bit.

"We will wait until daybreak but for now you should contact your parents and tell them you will spending the rest of the night at base," Optimus said. Sam nodded but was not happy, they should go after Bee now! Optimus noticed Sam's unease. "We cannot keep up with them now. Once they land we will be able to track them and devise a plan to save him. Now, Autobots transform and roll out".

Ok its incredibly short but be thankful your getting something. I promise you'll get at least two chapters late friday nite/early saturday morning depending on if i spend the day surfing or not.


End file.
